Last Day of my Life
by Schneeprinzessin
Summary: Harry ist ihr bester Freund und somit tabu. Sie unterdrückt ihre Gefühle seit Jahren, dennoch lädt sie ihn zu einem CandleLightDinner ein, eigentlich nur mit der Absicht ihn die letzten Stunden abzulenken. Sie ahnt nicht, was sie damit anrichtet...


**Last Day of my Life**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und Co. gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling,und ich verdiene hiermit auch rein garnichts! Pairing: HarryxHermine**

Er saß schon den ganzen Tag lang auf der Fensterbank, die Beine angezogen und starrte hinaus. Zu Beginn hatte er die Umgebung noch wahrgenommen, die mehr oder weniger zerstörte Natur. Er hatte alles in sich aufgesogen. Die aufgehende Sonne am Morgen, die die ganze Landschaft in sanftes rotes Licht getaucht hatte, als wäre sie ein Traum. Das kräftigte, leuchtende Grün des Grases, der Blätter und Sträucher. Die Farben des Himmels, angefangen bei dem Dunkelblau vor Sonnenaufgang, über das Rot-Orange des Sonnenaufgangs, über das folgende Violett und Hellblau, dann das Himmelsblau des Mittags und Abends alles in umgekehrter Reihenfolge, mittlerweile war der Himmel draußen Pechschwarz. Und all die Farben verschwanden, alles war trübe und grau und die bunte Vielfalt gab es nur noch in seinem Gedächtnis.

Doch er hatte nur am Rande wahrgenommen, wie sich die Welt vor dem Fenster verändert hatte, denn er war tief in seinen Gedanken versunken. Gedanken über sein bisheriges Leben, was bisher alles geschehen war, was er erlebt hatte. Das Gute, wie das Schlechte. Sein Leben bei den Dursleys, das ihm im Nachhinein so friedvoll vorkam, wenn man es mit dem sorgenvollen Leben im Moment verglich. Damals hatte er höchstens Angst, dass Dudley und seine Kumpels ihn mal wieder verprügelten. Aber was war das schon für eine Angst im Vergleich zu seiner jetzigen Situation, zu seiner Angst um das Leben seiner Freunde und sein eigenes? Er hatte sich als kleiner Junge immer ein anderes Leben gewünscht, an seinem 11. Geburtstag war es schließlich real geworden.

Er hatte erfahren, dass er ein Zauberer war. So vieles hatte sich seither geändert, sein ganzes Leben hatte plötzlich auf dem Kopf gestanden. Er war kopfüber ins Ungewisse gestoßen worden. Manchmal war es eisig kaltes, stechendes Wasser gewesen, manchmal ein warmes Zuhause. Er hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wahre Freundschaft kennen gelernt, er hatte Spaß gehabt, viel gelernt, aber auch Angst gehabt und war wütend gewesen. Wenn er ehrlich war, war es niemals wirklich leicht gewesen. Voldemort hatte sein Leben vom Babyalter an bestimmt, ohne dass Harry das wollte oder in seiner Kindheit gewusst hatte. Er hatte nie etwas Besonderes sein wollen, er wollte nur ein ganz normales Leben und eine Familie. Doch er hatte keine Wahl gehabt.

Jetzt hatte er die Wahl, doch er hatte sie schon vor langer Zeit getroffen. Prophezeiung hin oder her, er würde Morgen in den Krieg ziehen. Nicht in den dritten Weltkrieg, sondern in den zweiten großen Magischen Krieg. Doch er selbst war gar nicht so anders, als die Krieger der Vergangenheit. Er würde, genau wie sie, für alles kämpfen, an das er glaubte. Er würde für seine Freunde, für seine Familie, für alle Unschuldigen und für sich selber kämpfen. Er hatte Angst, doch er wusste, dass das gut war. Er spürte die Kraft in seinen Adern pulsieren - er hatte in den letzen Jahren viel trainiert und eigentlich immer diesem Augenblick entgegen gefiebert. Dem Augenblick, in dem er Voldemort endlich Mann gegen Mann gegenüber treten konnte. Morgen würde es soweit sein. Vielleicht war dies der letzte Tag seines Lebens, vielleicht würde er Morgen sterben? Vielleicht war es aber auch nur der letzte Tag einer Ära, vielleicht würde Morgen eine neue Zeit, ein neues Leben beginnen? Doch egal wie der Kampf Morgen ausgehen würde, danach würde es nicht mehr so sein wie jetzt.

Er schloss die Augen. So viele Menschen hatten leiden müssen, so viele Familien waren gespalten, so viele Unschuldige gestorben. Er hoffte, dass er es schaffen würde. Er würde für den Frieden kämpfen, auf das die nächste Generation nicht ebenfalls unter Voldemort und seiner Herrschaft leiden musste. Er würde gegen den Tyrannen kämpfen, unter Einsatz seines Lebens. Und er würde siegen. Für James und Lily, Cedric, Sirius... Eine Träne lief ihm einsam die Wange runter.

Plötzlich streifte ihn ein kalter Windzug und die Härchen an seinen Armen stellten sich auf. Die Stille des Raumes war gebrochen. Ohne aufzublicken sagte er tonlos: „Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich brauche nichts!" Die Tür wurde wieder geschlossen.

Den ganzen Tag über war immer mal wieder jemand herein gekommen und hatte nach ihm gesehen. Doch er hatte sowohl Frühstück, wie auch Mittag- und Abendessen abgelehnt. Außerdem wollte er mit niemandem reden, er wollte einfach nur allein sein. Er wollte noch einmal über alles nachdenken. Ein kleines Testament hatte er auch schon verfasst. Dabei kam ihm alles so unwirklich vor, als würde nur sein Körper all die Dinge tun, während seine Seele ganz woanders war. Seine Seele war an einem Ort, wo ewiger Frieden herrschte.

Er erschrak, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Er zuckte förmlich zusammen und riss augenblicklich die Augen auf, eine Hand bereits an seinem Zauberstab. Denn seinen Zauberstab hatte er seit einiger Zeit immer bei sich, genauer gesagt seit Charlie Weasley auf dem Klo angegriffen worden war. Hermine schrak zurück, als sie seine heftige Reaktion spürte. Sein Herz raste, während er einer verängstigen Brünette in die weit aufgerissenen Augen sah. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.", sagte sie und trat wieder an ihn heran. Er nickte und senkte seine Waffe. „Schon gut.", sagte er ruhig, und seine Augen wanderten wieder in die Ferne.

Hermine schlang ihre Arme um ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Sie genoss seine Wärme und unter ihren Händen spürte sie seine Muskeln. Er hatte sich so sehr verändert. Aus dem schlaksigen Jungen war ein muskulöser, junger Mann geworden. Doch auch sein Charakter war nicht mehr derselbe, er war zwar ehrgeiziger geworden, doch er hatte sich auch von allen, selbst von Ron und ihr, zurückgezogen und war verschlossener denn je.

Er reagierte überhaupt nicht auf ihre Umarmung, was ihr einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Sie vermisste es mit ihm zu lachen, ihn an zu schnauzen und mit ihm gegen die Regeln zu verstoßen. Sie vermisste den alten Harry.

Und dennoch hatte der neue Harry etwas, dass der alte nicht gehabt hatte. Seine Verschlossenheit bescherte ihm eine geheimnisvolle Art, die Hermine schon seit längerer Zeit äußerst anziehend fand, genau wie seinen maskulinen Körper. Ihre jugendliche Schwärmerei für Ron hatte schon vor Monaten aufgehört, schon vor mehr als einem Jahr, wenn sie ehrlich war. Ihr Herz schlug für Harry und es tat ihr weh ihn so zu sehen. Sie wusste schon lange nicht mehr, was er fühlte. Einst hatte sie gedacht, dass sie ihn kannte, dass sie immer wusste, was in ihm vorging. Doch die Zeiten hatten sich geändert. Harrys Gefühle waren ein Rätsel mit sieben Siegeln für sie geworden.

„Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich.", flüsterte sie ihm nach einigen Minuten ins Ohr. Zuerst reagierte er wieder nicht und Hermine wollte schon ihre Worte wiederholen, als er dann doch seinen Kopf ihr zuwandte und sie fragend musterte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sie sich heraus geputzt hatte. Sie hatte ihr Haar mit feinen silbernen Bändern hochgesteckt und nur zwei Strähnen umspielten ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augenlider hatte sie mit grauem Lidschatten bedeckt, sodass ihre braunen Augen größer und dunkler wirkten. Außerdem trug sie eine Perlenkette und ein Kleid. Wann hatte er Hermine zuletzt im Kleid gesehen? „Ich habe keine Lust auf eine Party.", sagte er abweisend und wollte sich wieder von ihr wegdrehen, doch das ließ sie nicht zu.

Sie griff fest nach seinem Kinn und blickte in das verwunderte Gesicht. „Es gibt keine Party.", sagte sie jetzt wütend, „und du kommst sofort mit. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du hier vergammelst." Sie griff nach seiner großen, warmen Hand und zog ihn von der Fensterbank. Widerwillig folgte er ihr und ließ das Fenster und den Ausblick hinter sich zurück. Ihre Hand war so viel kleiner als die seine und doch hielt sie ihn fest, als wäre sie die Stärkere und müsste ihn beschützen. Er lächelte. Sie wusste gar nicht, dass sie seine Stärke war. Mit ihrer Entschlossenheit, ihrem Enthusiasmus und ihrer schier unendlichen Kraft gab sie ihm Mut und spendete ihm Kraft. Er bewunderte sie, wie sie das alles aushielt und meisterte. Sie gab niemals auf und er durfte es auch nicht!

Sie führte ihn in einen Salon im dritten Stock, der normalerweise nicht mehr benutzt wurde. Umso erstaunter war er, als er ihn nun sauber und dekoriert vorfand. Mitten im Raum stand ein kleiner Tisch, gedeckt für zwei Personen. Das einzige Licht spendeten die vier Kerzen die auf dem Tisch standen und deren Flammen jetzt im Windzug der Tür wild tanzten. Weingläser und das beste Besteck war für zwei Personen gedeckt worden. Er hob verwunderte die Augenbrauen, als Hermine hinter ihnen die Tür schloss.

„Hast du das geplant?", fragte er irritiert. Sie nickte lächelnd. „Du hast den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen.", erklärte sie besorgt, „und außerdem haben wir schon so lange nicht mehr richtig geredet." „Hältst du das jetzt für angemessen?", warf er zweifelnd ein, „Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag sein…" „Solange wir hier in diesem Raum sind, will ich kein Wort über Morgen mehr von dir hören.", ermahnte sie ihn und führte ihn zu seinem Platz, „im Moment zählt nur das hier und jetzt." Das Lächeln ihrer Lippen sprang auf die seinen über und er setzte sich überredet hin. Im gleichen Moment sprach sein Magen seine Zustimmung durch ein lautes Knurren aus. Hermine grinste, während Harry nur lächelnd mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Als Vorspeise gibt es Hummercremesuppe.", sagte sie stolz und tischte auf. Der Schwarzhaarige sah sie verwundert an. „Hast du etwa selbst gekocht?", wollte er ungläubig wissen. „Glaubst du, ich kann nur lesen und lernen!", fauchte sie verletzt. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zwang sie ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Das war nicht so gemeint.", erklärte er ihr ehrlich, „ich bin nur etwas verwundert. Du hast noch nie für mich gekocht.", stellte er mit leiser Stimme fest. „Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal.", meinte sie leicht lächelnd und füllte ihm etwas von der orangen Suppe auf, bevor sie auch ihren Teller füllte.

„Du überrascht mich immer wieder, Hermine. Die Suppe ist köstlich.", er lächelte sie über den Tisch hinweg an und betrachtete wie ihre Wangen im goldenen Licht der Kerzen erröteten. „Danke.", lächelte sie verlegen. Er grinste innerlich. Woher hatte sie nur gewusst, dass er ihre Freundschaft, ihre Gesellschaft jetzt so dringend gebraucht hatte? Sie war eigentlich immer genau dann für ihn da, wenn er sie brauchte. Es war sowohl erstaunlich und als auch beängstigend, wenn jemand einen so gut kannte.

„Aber warte erst bis zu das Mousse au Chocolat probierst.", lächelte sie geheimnisvoll. „Hast du etwa schon genascht?", fragte er grinsend. „Ein Koch muss sein Essen doch probieren.", rechtfertigte sie sich grinsend. Harry lachte. Wie gut es tat ihn ehrlich lachen zu hören. Sie konnte nicht mal mehr sagen, wann er das letzte Mal richtig gelachte hatte. Es war schon viel zu lange her. Wie hatte sie nur zulassen können, dass er sich so sehr von ihr zurückzog. Es konnte nicht gut für ihn sein, wenn er so viel Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte.

Er beobachtete sie beim Essen. Ihre Augen waren im Licht der Kerzen wie Feuerwhiskey, tief und dunkel. Ihre Haut leuchtete bronzen und ihr Haar schien aus Gold zu sein. Ihre komplette Erscheinung kam ihm unecht vor. Wie konnte ein Mensch so schön sein? Er musste schon wieder träumen. Wie oft hatte er schon von ihr geträumt? Je öfter er es tat, desto mehr versuchte er sich von ihr zu distanzieren. Er war nicht gut für sie und dabei wollte er nur das Beste für sie. Doch wie sollte sie zu Zeiten des Krieges richtig glücklich sein? War das überhaupt möglich? Umso wichtiger war es den Krieg ein für alle Mal zu beenden – Morgen!

Sie spürte seine Blicke auf ihrer Haut. Am liebsten hätte sie aufgeguckt, ihm in diese wunderschönen Augen gesehen und ihn einfach nur angelächelt. Aber sie blieb stark. Sie durfte nicht nachgeben. Es kitzelte sie an der Zunge ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn liebte. Doch was würde es bringen? Sie war sich nicht mal wirklich sicher, ob er ihre Gefühle erwiderte. Und wenn, könnten sie dann wirklich glücklich sein? Andererseits, wie konnte sie an ihr Glück denken, wenn gerade in dem Augenblick unschuldige Menschen unter Voldemort litten oder gar durch ihn starben! Die Welt war so ungerecht. Und doch wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als dass er sie auch liebte, sie küsste. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Harry im Moment überhaupt Zeit hatte über Liebe nachzudenken. Außerdem wollte sie ihre Freundschaft nicht gefährden und sie wusste, dass sie das tat, wenn sie nachgab. Dennoch hatte sie dieses Candle-Light-Dinner für ihn und sich vorbereitet. Doch sie konnte nicht sagen, ob er begriff, dass sie eine Art Date hatten, oder ob seine Gedanken immer nur bei dem morgigen Tag, beim Krieg und bei Voldemort waren. Sie musste ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen, egal wie.

Anschließend räumte sie den kleinen Tisch ab und nach einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes erklang leise langsame Musik. „Möchtest du tanzen?", fragte sie und war erneut froh, dass nur die Kerzen den Raum erhellten. Die Idee mit den Kerzen war wirklich gut gewesen, so konnte er sie nicht erröten sehen. „Sollte ich dich das nicht eigentlich fragen?", entgegnete er lächelnd. Sie legte ihren Kopf leicht schief und sah ihn aus großen Augen unschuldig an. „Ich hindere dich nicht dran.", grinste sie zwinkernd. Harry lächelte. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr und ging vor ihr in die Knie. „Erweist du mir dir Ehre mit mir zu tanzen?", fragte er vollkommen ernst und ergriff ihre Hand. Sie erschauderte, als seine warmen Hände ihre linke umschlossen. „Gerne.", antwortete sie glücklich und machte gut erzogen einen kleinen Knicks vor ihm.

Harry ging mit ihr ein paar Schritte weiter, sodass sie auch genügend Platz zum Tanzen haben würden. Dann führte er ihre linke Hand zu seinem Oberarm und sie legte ihre rechte Hand leicht in seine linke. Nachdem er seine andere Hand dann auch noch auf ihren Rücken gelegt hatte, fingen sie an sich langsam im Takt zu bewegen. Sie hatte darauf geachtet, was für Musik sie auswählte. Sie wollte schließlich nicht an ihren letzten Tanz erinnern, auch wenn sie automatisch daran denken musste. Ob er wohl gerade auch daran dachte?

Der Duft von Harrys Aftershave stieg ihr in die Nase und sie fühlte die Muskeln seines Armes unter ihrer Hand. Er führte ausgezeichnet. Sie hatte seit damals nicht mehr mit ihm getanzt, doch das war anderes Tanzen gewesen, und seit dem Vortanzen für den Ball im Vierten Schuljahr hatte sie ihn auch nie tanzen sehen. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Überrascht?", ahnte er grinsend. Sie nickte gewissendlich. „Wo hast du so tanzen gelernt?", wollte sie mit leiser Stimme wissen. „Sirius hat es mir beigebracht.", flüsterte Harry und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen, „er sagte, er hätte in seiner Jugend leidenschaftlich gerne getanzt. Und er hatte über all die Jahre keinen Tanzschritt vergessen." Hermine sah immer noch die Trauer in den Augen ihres besten Freundes aufblitzen, wenn er von seinem Patenonkel sprach. Sie kannte seinen Schmerz nur zu gut. Sie vermisste Sirius ebenfalls und erst vor wenigen Wochen hatte sie selbst ihre Eltern verloren. Doch im Moment war keine Zeit zu trauern und auch Harry hatte nie Zeit gehabt zu trauern. Sie überwand den Abstand zwischen ihnen und umarmte ihn, so gut es beim Tanzen eben ging ohne sexuell zu werden.

Er erwiderte die Umarmung, indem er sie leicht an sich drückte. Er roch an ihrem duftenden Haar, sie musste vor dem Treffen geduscht haben. Ein Vanilleduft stieg ihm in die Nase. Er schloss die Augen und genoss es mit ihr zu tanzen. Vielleicht würde es das letzte Mal sein? Er wusste, dass er den Abend genießen sollte, schon alleine weil Hermine das alles extra für ihn machte und wollte, dass er es genoss. Doch er musste ständig wieder an den morgigen Tag denken. Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Sein ganzes Leben war auf diesen Tag, die Schlacht, hinaus gelaufen. Wie sollte er sie da so kurz vor knapp verdrängen? Er wollte es ja. Doch jeder Gedanke brachte ihn ganz automatisch dazu daran zu denken. Denn alles was einmal gewesen war oder jetzt war, würde ab Morgen für immer zu einer längst vergangen Zeit gehören. Denn es würde alles anders sein. Sein Herz schmerzte in seiner Brust, es hämmerte hart gegen seine Rippen, so als wollte es jetzt auf der Stelle zerspringen.

Eingelullt von der Musik und seiner Nähe vergaß Hermine erneut alles um sich herum. Ihre Füße bewegten sich von selber, während sie sich an Harry schmiegte und seine Wärme genoss. Sie fühlte sich in seinen Armen so sicher - das hatte sie schon immer getan. Er sandte so ein Gefühl aus, sie konnte es nicht beschreiben, doch es beruhigte sie. Sie schloss die Augen und träumte vor sich hin. Sie verdrängte die Gedanken an Morgen, im Moment war alles außerhalb dieses Raumes unwichtig.

Ihr Herz schlug schnell. Einerseits hoffte sie, dass er es nicht spürte, andererseits wollte sie, dass er es bemerkte. Sie sehnte sich so sehr nach ihm. Doch ihr Verstand sagte ihr immer wieder, dass es falsch war. Sie waren beste Freunde und im Moment war alles andere als der passende Augenblick um über seine Gefühle nachzudenken. Außerdem brauchte Harry Morgen seine ganze Kraft, er musste sich Morgen vollkommen konzentrieren, da durften keine anderen Gedanken in seinem Kopf herum schwirren. Aber wenn ihr Morgen etwas passierte oder ihm…? Heute war ihre letzte Chance. Hatte sie vielleicht auch deswegen ein romantisches Treffen mit ihm geplant? Ihr Herz raste. Sie kuschelte ihre Wange an sein Hemd und spürte wie sich seine Brust regelmäßig hob und senkte. Sie könnte ewig so weiter tanzen, in seinen Armen liegen.

Nach einiger Zeit, Hermine wusste nicht, ob Stunden oder nur Minuten vergangen waren, hob sie ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. Sie blickte ihm in die unglaublich hellgrünen Augen. Als sie Harry kennen gelernt hatte, waren seine Augen neugierig und verspielt gewesen. Nun war es, als würde sie einer vollkommen anderen Person in die Augen sehen. Denn diese hellgrünen Augen waren klar, entschlossen und irgendwie vernebelt. Manchmal waren sie auch kalt, sodass selbst Hermine ein Schauer den Rücken runter rann. Zwar blickte er sie niemals mit diesen kalten Augen an, doch es schmerzte sie ihn so zu sehen. Was war nur aus dem kleinen, verspielten 11-Jährigen Jungen geworden? Die Welt, die Zaubererschaft hatten ihn verändert. Warum gerade er? Womit hatte er das verdient? Sie riss sich aus ihren Gedanken und von seinen Augen los.

„Möchtest du ein Glas Sekt?", fragte sie und holte eine eisgekühlte Flasche Sekt aus dem Kühlschrank. Harry, der hinter sie getreten war, sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Willst du, dass ich Morgen wegen hohem Alkoholgehalt nicht mehr gerade stehen kann?", fragte er skeptisch. Die Braunhaarige stellte die Flasche ab, drehte sich um und stützte ihre Hände in die Seiten. Sie funkelte ihn wütend an. „Jetzt hör mal endlich auf ständig an Morgen zu denken", beschwerte sie sich, „ich seh doch an deinem Gesicht, dass du an nichts anderes denkst. Wenn du heute Abend auch nur ein Mal noch etwas erwähnst, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit Morgen zu tun hat, werde ich nie wieder ein Wort mit dir reden, Harry Potter! Außerdem solltest du mich nach all den Jahren besser kennen, ich würde dich niemals abfüllen!" Ihre Wangen hatten sie errötet und aus ihrer Stimme raus konnte er hören, dass sie die Worte sehr wohl ernst meinte. Er nickte, viel zu überrascht von ihrem plötzlichen Ausbruch. Er kannte ihr Temperament nur zu gut, doch er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie ihn an einem solchen Abend anfauchen würde. Sie steckte selbst nach all der Zeit, die sie sich jetzt schon kannten, noch voller Überraschungen. Er grinste, während er sie von hinten beobachtete, wie sie Sekt in zwei Gläser füllte. Hatte er „ja" gesagt?

Seine Augen glitten von ihren kleinen Füßen, die in geschnürten Sandalen steckten, über ihre schlanken Waden hoch zu ihren straffen Oberschenkeln, die unter dem feuerroten Kleid verschwanden. Ihr kleiner, runder Po war eine wohlgeformte Wölbung unter dem Kleid, auf der seine Augen etwas länger ruhten. Seine Hände zuckten, sodass er sie in seine Hosentaschen steckte. Sein Blick wanderte höher und erreichte bald den Rückenausschnitt ihres Kleides. Ihr Rücken war braun gebrannt und erst am Hals tauchten die roten Träger von vorne wieder auf, wo sie zu einem Neckholder zusammen liefen. Seine Augen streiften die geschickt hochgesteckte Frisur und wanderten wieder runter über ihren hinreißenden Nacken zu ihren schmalen Schultern. Warum zum Teufel hatte sie so ein Kleid angezogen? Eins war ihr damit zumindest gelungen: er war verwirrt. Hatte sie sich nur so in Schale geschmissen um ihn abzulenken? War ihr wirklich jedes Mittel Recht? Nach all dem was damals passiert war? Er schluckte, während seine Nackenhärchen sich aufstellten.

„Hier.", sie überreichte ihm strahlend ein Glas Sekt, bevor sie anstießen. „Du musst mir schon in die Augen gucken, sonst hast du sieben Jahre schlechten Sex.", stieß sie hervor. Bevor sie schnell ihre Augen schloss, was hatte sie da nun schon wieder gesagt? Harry sah grinsend zu, wie sie errötete. „Du mir aber auch. Also mach die Augen auf.", flüsterte er. Peinlich berührt öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen und sah ihn widerwillig an. Als er lächelte, lächelte sie jedoch unsicher zurück und stieß mit ihm an. Sie genoss das Gefühl, das der prickelnde Sekt hinterließ, als er ihr den Hals runter rann.

Schweigend tranken sie ihren Sekt. Keiner wusste so genau, was er sagen sollte. Es war keine angenehme Stille, sondern eine drückende, peinliche Stille.

„Wollen wir uns ein bisschen hinsetzen?", schlug Harry vor, nachdem er das Glas geleert hatte. Sie nickte und stellte ihr Glas neben seines auf die Anrichte. Sie folgte ihm zu dem alten, kleinen Sofa in der Ecke. Das Polster gab einiges nach, doch es war auch schön weich. Die Braunhaarige setzte sich als erste und ihr bester Freund nahm direkt neben ihr Platz. „Du bist doch mit Sicherheit müde, leg deinen Kopf auf meinen Schoß.", schlug sie vor. Er zog fragend die linke Augenbraue hoch, nahm den Vorschlag dann jedoch an und legte sich auf das Sofa.

Wieder vergingen Minuten, in denen niemand etwas sagte. Hermine hatte irgendwann angefangen ihm durch sein wirres Haar zu fahren. Sie mochte seine Haare, denn sie waren genauso unbändig wie ihre. Auch wenn er darunter wahrscheinlich als Junge nicht so sehr litt. Außerdem war sein Haar schwarz wie die Nacht, so dunkle Haare hatten normalerweise keine hellhäutigen Menschen. Daher mochte sie es umso mehr, es war einzigartig, genau wie Harry. Für Harry stellte es natürlich auch noch ein Band zu seinem Vater her, von dem er seine Haare geerbt hatte.

Ihre Finger wanderten wie von selber zu seinem Nacken. „Mein Gott, bist du verspannt.", platzte es aus ihr raus. Harry lachte leise. „Es ist lange her, seit du mich in Hogwarts das letzte Mal massiert hast.", stellte er fest und sah sie fragend aus unschuldigen Augen an. Sie lächelte. „Ich könnte das ja mal wieder einführen, oder?", überlegte sie grinsend, „aber nur mit Gegenleistung?" „Und was hättest du gerne? Soll ich dann für dich kochen?", schlug er vor und erhob sich. „Das wäre auch mal was. Aber fürs erste würde es mir auch reichen, wenn du dich nachher einfach revanchierst und mich auch massierst!", meinte sie und stand zögernd auf. „Abgemacht.", lächelte Harry und machte sich daran sein Hemd auf zu knöpfen. Hermine sah ihm geschockt dabei zu. Er sah sie abwartend aus seinen grünen Augen an, während seine Hände geschickt die Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffneten. Doch sie sagte nichts, erwiderte einfach nur seinen Blick, während die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf rasten. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie wollte, dass er sein Hemd auszog. Als er das einmal getan hatte…

**Flashback**

… „Turn me on", schallte es von allen Seiten und es wurde wild getanzt. Der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war umgeräumt worden. An den Wänden waren Sitzkissen aufgestellt worden und auf einem großen Tisch stand alles Mögliche an alkoholischen Getränken. Der ganze Rest des Raumes wurde als Tanzfläche genutzt und diese Tanzfläche war nun wirklich bis zum letzten Zentimeter mit tanzenden Schülern bedeckt. Dirty Dancing könnte man fast schon sagen. Die Mädchen zeigten viel Haut und die Jungen hielten sie fest. Aus allen Richtungen flackerte buntes Licht und leichter Nebel umhüllte ihre Füße.

Hermine rieb ihren Körper an Harrys. Sein Duft benebelte ihre Sinne und ließ sie alles um sich herum vergessen. Sie sah und fühlte nur noch ihn. Er hielt sie fest, sie konnte ihm blind vertrauen, sodass sie sich nach hinten legte und er sie weit rumschwenkte. Sie tanzten, als wären sie ein Wesen. Sie verschmolzen während des Tanzes miteinander.

Neben ihnen küssten die Pärchen sich und das nicht nur auf den Mund. Ihnen war heiß und sie entschieden ein bisschen nach draußen zu gehen. Es war eine schöne laue Sommernacht, sodass ihnen in ihren Klamotten nicht zu kalt sein würde. Hand in Hand verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und schwebten nahezu bis nach draußen. Ein leichtes Lüftchen wehte ihnen entgegen und der unbeschreibliche Duft des Sommers. In ihren Ohren erklang noch immer die laute Musik der Fete und so begannen sie vom Schloss entfernt weiter zu tanzen. Irgendwie ging das Tanzen in eine Art Stripp über. Harry zog sich sein nass geschwitztes Hemd aus und warf es auf den Boden, woraufhin Hermine mit ihren Fingerspitzen seine empfindsamen Brustwarzen reizte. Der Schwarzhaarige hob ihren Kopf mit zwei Fingern an, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste, bevor er seinen Kopf senkte und sie zärtlich küsste. Als sie den Kuss erwiderte, war es um seine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen und kurz darauf lag er auf ihr auf dem moosigen Untergrund…

Plötzlich hatte Hermine ihn von sich geschubst, ihre Wäsche genommen und war ohne ein Wort zu sagen halb nackt davon gerannt. Harry blieb nur in Shorts alleine zurück und sah ihr mit glasigem Blick hinterher.

**Flashbackend**

Harry legte sein Hemd gefaltet über die Lehne, bevor er es sich der Länge nach auf dem Sofa gemütlich machte. Hermine setzte sich zögernd auf die Kante des Sofas und legte ihre plötzlich kalten Hände auf seine Schultern. Sie sah, wie er unter ihren Berührungen erschauderte.

Wehe, wenn er jetzt was über meine kalten Hände sagt!

Doch Harry legte seinen Kopf auf seine Arme und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Ihre Hände waren angenehm kühl auf seiner erhitzten Haut und ihre Berührungen ließen ihn erschaudern. Anfangs war sie äußerst zärtlich, es war eher, als würde sie ihn streicheln. Aber er sagte nichts, denn so war es auch schön. Dann massierte sie ihn kräftiger und er spürte, wie seine Muskeln sich langsam entspannten, ob es nun an ihr oder der Massage lag...

Seine Haut brannte unter ihren Fingern wie Feuer. Sie hatte Angst sich an ihm zu verbrennen. Und doch konnte sie ihre Finger nicht mehr von seiner Haut lösen, denn sie schien ihn, wie ein Magnet, festzuhalten. Er hatte sich körperlich verändert, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal massiert hatte. Dabei war es nur knapp ein Jahr her. Doch die Veränderungen waren ersichtlich. Seine Schultern waren viel breiter geworden und er hatte überall an Muskeln zugelegt. Aber sein Rücken war nicht sonderlich braun, da Harry bei Sonnenlicht nur selten draußen war. Ihre Finger fuhren federleicht über die leichten Hebungen der Muskeln und die straffe Haut. Es fühlte sich gut und richtig an ihn so zu berühren. Als sie kurz darauf feststellte, was sie da tat, schreckte sie zusammen.

Hoffentlich hat er das nicht gemerkt!

Sie hämmerte mit den Seiten ihrer Hände auf seinen Rücken, mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte. Dann fuhr sie mit den Knöcheln ihrer Fäuste seinen Rücken hoch und runter und hinterließ rote Striemen auf seiner Haut, als würde sie ihn verbrennen und nicht andersrum. Sie setzte ihre Fingerspitzen auf seine Haut und drückte zu, bevor sie begann leichte Kreisbewegungen unter Druck auszuführen. Leichter Duft strömte von seiner warmen Haut auf und mit der Zeit wurden auch ihre Hände warm.

Aber diese Massage war anders, als alle vorherigen, denn diesmal tat sie es nicht nur, um ihrem besten Freund einen Gefallen zu tun. Diesmal genoss sie es richtig ihn zu massieren, die Feststellung erschreckte sie und sie hätte am liebsten aufgehört und wäre wieder weggerannt. Doch der Gedanke an Morgen ließ sie stocken. Harry wäre total verwirrt, wenn sie jetzt einfach davon rennen würde. Und sie wollte doch nicht, dass er sich Morgen auf Grund wirrer Gedanken nicht konzentrieren konnte. Andererseits hatte sie Angst sich durch diese Massage selbst in eine Sackkasse zu begeben und sie merkte, dass sie immer weiter hinein ging. Irgendwann würde es kein Zurück mehr geben. Und sie wusste immer noch nicht, ob sie das wirklich wollte. Ob das gut war!

„Wenn du noch länger machst, schlaf ich gleich ein.", murmelte Harry nach einiger Zeit leise. „Ist es etwa so langweilig?", verlangte Hermine neckend zu wissen. „Mhm.", seufzte der Schwarzhaarige und schüttelte ansatzweise den Kopf, „es ist wunderbar, du bist wunderbar.", flüsterte er. „Dir ist schon klar, dass sich das widerspricht!", überhörte Hermine absichtlich das letzte. „Ich find's logisch." Hermine hörte das Grinsen aus seiner Stimme, sodass sie lächeln musste. „Bevor du hier einschläfst, müssen wir dann wohl aufhören. Sonst bist du nachher nicht mehr in der Lage deinen Teil der Abmachung einzuhalten.", meinte sie achselzuckend und stand auf. Sie strich sich die Falten ihres Kleides glatt, während sie wartete, dass er aufstand. Extrem langsam erhob er sich und sie konnte sehen, wie die Muskeln unter seiner Haut spielten. Schließlich stand er halb nackt vor ihr. Sie konnte ihre Augen kaum von seinem umwerfenden Oberkörper lassen. Sie schluckte und zwang sich den Blick zu heben. Mit einem verschleierten Ausdruck in den Augen lächelte er sie an. Doch eben jener Ausdruck machte ihr Angst, sie wusste, dass sie sich entscheiden musste. Sie hätte vorher wissen müssen, worauf sie sich heute Abend einließ. Aber sie wollte sich noch nicht entscheiden, daher schlug sie einen Bogen, mit Sicherheitsabstand, um ihn und legte sich vorsichtig auf das Sofa, um ihr Kleid nicht noch mehr zu zerknittern.

Hermine hatte gehofft, dass er sich sein Hemd wieder anzog und ihr somit die Versuchung ihn noch einmal anzusehen zunichte machte, doch dem war nicht so. Das Hemd blieb bei ihrem Gesicht liegen, während sein Besitzer sich neben sie setzte. Sie schloss die Augen und automatisch stieg ihr der Duft des Sofas in die Nase, obwohl sie vorher einen „Anti-Muff-Zauber" über den Raum gelegt hatte. Bei genauerem Riechen stellte sie fest, dass es auch nicht nach altem Sofa roch, sondern nach einer Mischung aus Geborgenheit, Wärme und Harry. Sie konnte nicht definieren, wie es roch, doch für sie roch es eben genau danach. Dann berührten seine warmen Hände ihren Rücken, der in dem Kleid sowieso schon freigelegt war, und sie vergaß alles drum herum. Sie fühlte sich wie im Himmel. Harry war weder zärtlich, noch brutal, er wandte eine perfekte Mischung aus beidem an, die sie an die Grenze ihres Verstandes brachte. Irgendwie kam ihr das Wort „Vorspiel" in den Sinn und sie verbarg ihr gerötetes Gesicht in einem Kissen. Wie konnte sie nur gerade daran denken!

Ihre Haut war zart und warm unter seinen großen Händen, er fühlte sich, als könnte er sie neu formen. Ihre Schultern waren schmal, genau wie ihr Kreuz. Obwohl sie nicht klein war, kam sie ihm plötzlich zerbrechlich und hilflos vor. Sie zu berühren benebelte seine Sinne, wie oft hatte er sich danach gesehnt? Sooft hätte er sie am liebsten an sich gedrückt, sie getröstet und sie beschützt. Er träumte von ihr und das nicht selten. Aber seit damals war sie unerreichbar für ihn gewesen und er gab sich selbst die Schuld daran. Er wusste nicht was, doch irgendwas hatte er falsch gemacht. Er hatte nie mit ihr darüber geredet, denn er hatte gemerkt, dass sie es nicht wollte. Es war auch ein Grund gewesen, warum er sich vor ihr, und eben auch vor Ron, zurückgezogen hatte. Doch seine Sehnsucht nach ihr war dadurch nicht verschwunden, die Flamme war eher noch weiter gewachsen. Er spürte, wie sie tief in seinem Inneren hoch und gefährlich brannte. Er musste aufpassen, dass er die Kontrolle über sie behielt. Sein Herz raste und er hörte es viel zu laut in seinen Ohren schlagen. Nur ihr gleichmäßiger Atem und sein Herzschlag erfüllten die Luft. Er schloss die Augen und genoss jede Sekunde, jeden Millimeter ihrer Haut.

Innerlich brannte er, er brannte vor Sehnsucht nach ihr und er würde verbrennen, wenn sie die Sehnsucht nicht stillen würde. Doch er war schon einmal soweit gewesen, um nachher noch stärkere Schmerzen verspürt zu haben. Wer garantierte ihm, dass es diesmal nicht wieder genau so werden würde? Vielleicht sollte er aufhören? Es würde ihn auf jeden Fall vor noch schlimmeren Schmerzen bewahren. Doch es würde ihn zerstören. Morgen. Noch immer geisterte das Wort ab und zu durch seinen Kopf. Nein, wenn es nicht sein sollte, dann musste sie aufhören. Er hoffte nicht, er betete dafür, dass sie es nicht tat. Denn heute war seine letzte Chance, vielleicht!

Er genoss jede Berührung, wenn sie auch noch so klein war. Bewunderte ihre straffe und zugleich weiche, gebräunte Haut. Seine Daumen massierten sie kreisförmig knapp unter ihrem Schulterblatt, während er mit den anderen Fingerspitzen immer mal wieder leichten Druck ausübte.

Sie entspannte sich unter seinen sorgsamen Händen und spürte, wie der ganze Stress der letzten Tage, Wochen und Monate von ihren Schultern fiel. Ihre Gedanken, ihre Ängste verschwanden für einige Zeit in der Ferne. Im Moment ließ sie die Seele baumeln und sich von ihm, ihrem besten Freund und doch ihrer großen Liebe massieren. Sie fragte sich oft, was er wohl dachte. Ob er wusste, wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Sie hatten damals nie darüber geredet, sodass sie nicht wusste, wie er ihre Reaktion interpretierte. Normalerweise konnte sie mit Harry und auch Ron über all ihre Gefühle reden, nur wenn es um die Liebe ging, blockte irgendwas in ihr. Bei anderen Jungen hatte sie es darauf geschoben, dass Ron eifersüchtig sein würde und Harry sie warnen und ihr irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen machen würde. Doch was war, wenn sie sich das nur eingeredet hatte? Vielleicht hatte sie Angst gehabt die beiden wegen eines anderen Jungen zu verlieren. Jetzt, wo die Gedanken um Morgen verschwunden waren, kamen alte Fragen und Gefühle auf. Fragen, die sie Harry schon seit Jahren hätte stellen sollen. Fragen, die er ihr vielleicht beantworten konnte. Fragen, die sie schon lange quälten.

Harry strich ihr hauchzart mit den Fingerkuppen über den Rücken und verursachte so eine Gänsehaut. Sie erschauderte. „Harry?", fragte sie leise. „Ja?", kam seine eben so leise Antwort, ohne dass er in seinem Tun aufhörte. „Kann ich dich mal was fragen?", wollte sie mit geschlossenen Augen wissen. Sein Herz raste. Würde sie…? „Alles, was du willst.", antwortete er lächelnd und kratzte sie leicht. „Das hört sich jetzt vielleicht doof an, aber ich konnte es mir nie erklären.", druckste sie herum, „was hatte Cho, was die anderen Mädchen nicht hatten? Ich meine, warum fanden alle Jungs sie so toll?" Er zwinkerte irritiert. Wie kam sie denn jetzt gerade darauf? Wollte sie wissen, wie er jetzt zu Cho stand? „Ich habe sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.", antwortete er deswegen ruhig. „Ich weiß. Aber was war an ihr so besonders?", drängte sie leicht und wandte ihren Kopf kurz ihm zu. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Leg deinen Kopf wieder auf deine Arme, sonst tu ich dir noch weh.", wies er sie leise an und kniff sie spaßhaft. Sie befolgte seinen Ratschlag und machte es sich wieder gemütlich. Harry überlegte, während seine Hände weiterhin ihrer Arbeit nachgingen.

„Sie war gut in Quidditch.", begann er mit leiser Stimme, „im Spiel habe ich sie das erste Mal gesehen. Ihr Haar glänzte rabenschwarz und ein Lächeln ruhte auf ihren Lippen. Sie war nicht nur schön, da war noch was. Sie hat mich eingelullt wie eine Veela, obwohl ich weiß, dass sie keine ist. Ich kann nicht genau definieren, was es war. Vielleicht ihr Charme vermischt mit ihrer Schüchternheit? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass es irgendwann plötzlich verschwunden ist." Hermine nickte ansatzweise. Sie musste wohl einsehen, dass Liebe nicht rational war, sie ließ sich nicht einfach erklären oder begründen.

„Wie kommst du jetzt auf Cho?", wollte Harry neugierig wissen. „In meinem Kopf geistern so viele Fragen rum, die ich dir nie gestellt habe. Und das war eben die erste, die mir eingefallen ist.", sie grinste. „Und was sonst noch für Fragen?", harkte er interessiert nach. Würde er jetzt erfahren, was in ihrem Kopf vorging? „Was war letztes Jahr mit Ginny?" „Drehen sich deine Fragen alle um andere Frauen?", wollte er lächelnd wissen. „Nein.", entgegnete sie leicht patzig, „ich kann dich auch was anderes fragen." „Nein, so war das nicht gemeint.", warf er ein und fügte mit sanfter Stimme hinzu, „wir haben keine Geheimnisse voreinander, oder?" „Nein.", antwortete sie in der gleichen Tonlage. „Ich liebe Ginny, habe sie immer geliebt.", er spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln unter seinen Händen anspannten und beeilte sich deswegen fortzufahren, „doch es ist die Liebe eines Bruders, die ich für sie empfinde. Letztes Jahr… es ist jetzt nicht so, wie es sich anhört. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich es anders sagen soll. Ron hatte Lavender, du hattest auch ein paar Flirts, Ginny hatte Dean, selbst Luna und Neville sind sich näher gekommen. Alle meine Freunde waren verliebt und ich kam mir irgendwie einsam vor. Ich wollte Ginny wirklich nicht ausnutzen und auf gewisse Weise habe ich es auch nicht getan. Es gab zu der Zeit keine Frau, die ich mehr geliebt habe – außer dir natürlich. Ich befürchte, dass ich mich in die Situation vielleicht etwas zu sehr hinein gesteigert habe. Ich wollte unbedingt nicht mehr alleine sein und durch diesen Wunsch habe ich irgendwann gedacht, dass ich Ginny mehr als nur brüderlich liebe. Ich hatte eine wirklich schöne Zeit mit ihr. Aber irgendwann ist mir klar geworden, dass es eben doch nur Bruderliebe ist und dass ich sie und mich betrüge, wenn ich mir und ihr das nicht eingestehe." „Tolle Idee ihr zu sagen, dass du sie schützt, wenn du dich von ihr trennst.", kommentierte Hermine leicht abfällig. „Ich wollte sie nicht verletzen und mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen… ich weiß, das war blöd. Wenn ich… ach schon gut." Hermine hob leicht ihre Hand und legte sie auf seinen Oberschenkel. „Ich weiß doch, dass du es nur gut gemeint hast.", flüsterte sie mitfühlend. Er antwortete nicht.

„Warum hasst du Snape?", war ihr nächste Frage, nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens. „Ist das ernst gemeint?", fragte Harry verwirrt. „Ja, vollkommen.", entgegnete Hermine ruhig. „Weil er mich hasst." „Das könnte eine Antwort von einem Kindergartenkind sein, Harry.", kommentierte die Braunhaarige. „Wieso sollte ich jemanden mögen, der mir mein Leben in Hogwarts zur Hölle gemacht hat, der mich verabscheut und mir schadet, wo er nur kann? Sag bloß, du magst ihn?", verlangte er vorwurfsvoll zu wissen. „Ein bisschen.", nuschelte sie in ihre Arme. Harrys Griff wurde härter. „Und wieso? Hat der dich mit einem seiner Tränke verzaubert oder was?", blaffte der Schwarzhaarige. „Du tust mir weh, Harry.", sagte sie keuchend und sofort zog er seine Hände von ihr, er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie feste er zugedrückt hatte. Hermine richtete sich auf und kniete sich hinter ihn. Vorsichtig schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihn leicht an sich. „Vielleicht hat er nicht immer richtig gehandelt… aber er war kein Feigling. Er war Dumbledore treu ergeben. Er hat seinen besten Freund auf dessen Wunsch hin ermordet. Ist das kein Zeichen für wahre Freundschaft, für Charakterstärke?", wollte sie wissen und legte ihr Kinn auf seine warme Schulter. Seine Haut war warm unter ihren Fingern und sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um ihm nicht vorne über die Brust zu fahren. „Seinen besten Freund umbringen ist nichts anderes als Verrat. Ich könnte weder dich noch Ron jemals umbringen!", erwiderte er stur. „Du versperrst dich dagegen. Dein Vater hat Snape gehasst, deswegen meinst du ihn auch hassen zu müssen. Aber dann wiederholst du nur Snapes Fehler. Snape hat alles verloren, nur um das Gute zu retten und ein Stück näher zum Sieg zu führen.", flüsterte sie ihn sein Ohr. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mag ihn trotzdem nicht.", war seine einfache Antwort und Hermine musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Stur wie immer.

„Darf ich dich auch was fragen, wenn du fertig bist?", wollte er schließlich leise wissen. „Fang an." „Wie hast du Viktor kennen gelernt?" Einige Sekunden lang saßen sie einfach nur schweigend da. Harry lehnte sich leicht an sie und genoss ihre Wärme, ihre Stärke ihn aufrecht zu halten. Dann begann sie leise, in Erinnerungen schwelgend, zu erzählen: „Ich bin ihm das erste Mal bei der Weltmeisterschaft über den Weg gelaufen. Ich meine nicht beim Spiel, sondern davor noch. Ich bin mit Ginny ein bisschen über den Platz geschlendert. Etwas abseits stand er. Er hatte sich an einen Baum gelehnt und war halb hinter diesem versteckt. Ich habe ihn sofort erkannt, ich hatte schließlich in den letzten Tagen schon genug Bilder von ihm gesehen, schon alleine von Ron. Als er bemerkte, dass ich ihn nicht nur gesehen, sondern auch erkannte hatte, legte er einen Finger an seine Lippen. Er wollte, dass ich schwieg. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich habe ihn angelächelt und bin ohne einen Ton zu sagen weiter gegangen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er auch einfach mal nur seine Ruhe haben.

Im vierten Schuljahr, als die Schüler aus Beauxbatons und Durmstrang bereits in Hogwarts angekommen waren, saß ich eines Abends oben auf dem Astronomieturm und habe die Sterne beobachtet. Und er hat sich zu mir gesetzt." „Viktor Krumm wollte Sterne gucken?", fragte Harry amüsiert und ungläubig zu gleich. „Nein.", Hermine lachte, „eigentlich nicht. Er ist auf seinem Besen durch die Nacht geflogen und muss mich wohl gesehen haben. Er ist geräuschlos auf einer der Zinnen gelandet und ich hab ihn in seinem Umhang zuerst für einen Vampir gehalten. „Ich wollt mich bei dihr bedangen.", hat er gesagt. Erst da habe ich realisiert, wer er war. Ich war ehrlich gesagt überrascht. Du weißt ja, ich war nie ein so großer Quidditchfan wie Ron und du, ich wollte kein Autogramm von ihm und hab ihn auch nicht wie ein Fan umschwirrt. Er schien auch überrascht zu sein, allerdings darüber, dass ich ihn nicht anhimmelte. Anfangs hat ihn das, glaube ich, etwas gekränkt, oder zumindest irritiert. Doch mit der Zeit haben wir gemerkt, dass wir ein paar Dinge gemeinsam haben, abgesehen vom Quidditch. Wir haben uns öfter zufällig in der Bibliothek getroffen… Er hat mir nicht viel über Durmstrang oder seine Heimat erzählt, doch das spielte keine Rolle. Wir haben so oder so nicht viel geredet. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll, wir haben uns einfach gut verstanden, auch ohne Worte.

Dennoch wäre ich fast aus allen Wolken gefallen, als er mich gefragt hat, ob ich mit ihm zum Ball gehen würde. Ich meine, er hätte jedes Mädchen haben können. Ich habe einfach nicht verstanden, warum er gerade mich wollte? Zuerst wollte ich nein sagen, doch dann habe ich es mir anders überlegt und zugesagt. Da hat er das erste Mal richtig gelächelt. Ich glaube, in dem Augenblick habe ich mich in ihn verliebt. Es war schwierig, auch weil er dein Konkurrent war, Harry. Ich hatte es nicht gewollt, aber was sollte ich machen. Die Zeit mit ihm war wirklich schön.

Doch nachdem er am Ende des Jahres wieder gegangen ist, habe ich ihn nie wieder gesehen. Es lag nicht nur an der viel zu großen Entfernung. Ich habe mit der Zeit und dem Abstand auch gemerkt, dass er eigentlich so ganz anders ist als ich. Er war nicht nur Schwarzmagier, er lebte auch ganz andere Werte, kam aus einer anderen Kultur. Die Liebe zu den Büchern und die zueinander reichte einfach nicht. Es waren Welten zwischen uns. Ich habe schon seit Monaten nichts mehr von ihm gehört, seit der Krieg richtig angefangen hat…."

Harry legte seine Hand auf ihre verharkten Hände auf seiner Brust. „Es könnte sein, dass du ihn Morgen wieder siehst.", seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauch. „Ich weiß.", flüsterte sie bitter. Er drückte aufmunternd ihre Hände, sagte jedoch nichts. Es gab nichts dazu zu sagen.

Plötzlich erhob Harry sich, ihre Hände festhaltend zog er sie mit hoch. Hermine schrie überrascht auf und klammerte sich an ihn. Der Schwarzhaarige lachte und lief ein paar Schritte mit ihr auf dem Rücken. „Haaarryyy, ich rutsche runter.", quietschte sie, da ihre Beine noch an seinem Körper runter hingen. „Schling deine Beine um mich.", schlug er vor und hielt an, um ihr Zeit dazu zu lassen. Als sie richtig saß, ließ er ihre Hände los und legte je eine Hand um einen ihrer Oberschenkel und galoppierte mit ihr durch den Raum. „Sind wir nicht ein bisschen zu alt dafür?", fragte Hermine lachend. „Man ist nie zu alt, um Spaß zu haben.", erwiderte Harry lächelnd und machte einen großen Satz, sodass Hermine leicht hochflog und erneut aufschrie. „Du weckst noch das ganze Haus auf.", tadelte er sie lachend. „Nicht, wenn du mich runter lässt.", bemerkte sie und schlug ihm leicht auf den Rücken. „Wie du willst.", sagte er tonlos und ließ abrupt ihre Beine los, sodass sie hart auf dem Boden landete. Harry drehte sich um und grinste zu ihr runter, während sie ihn vom Boden aus böse anfunkelte. Freundschaftlich streckte er ihr die Hand aus, um ihr auf zu helfen, und sie legte ihre in die seine. Anstatt sich jedoch hochziehen zu lassen, zog sie mit einem Ruck an der Hand, sodass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf sie fiel.

Sie blinzelte und sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Sie lag rücklings auf dem Boden und er nur wenige Zentimeter über ihr. Doch er hatte sich mit den Händen zu beiden Seiten ihres Körpers abgefangen, sodass sein Gesicht nicht komplett auf ihr lastete. Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen und sie spürte die Nähe und Wärme seines noch immer nackten Oberkörpers. Sie war sich dieser Nähe nur zu genau bewusst. Ihr Herz schlug Saltos, und es kribbelte wie verrückt in ihrem Bauch. Ihre Lippen waren plötzlich ganz trocken und sie spürte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut. Seine hellgrünen Augen hypnotisierten die ihren, sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihnen wenden. Sie hörte nur die ruhige Musik im Hintergrund, spürte seine Wärme und sah diese unglaublichen Augen. Sie waren so voller Wärme und Zärtlichkeit, doch auch voller Verlangen, weswegen es ihr kalt den Rücken runter lief.

Doch sie hatte erst gar keine Zeit sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, denn Harrys Gesicht näherte sich ihrem bereits. Langsam kam er ihr immer näher und sie versank vollkommen in den Tiefen seiner Augen, umgeben von seiner Wärme. Sie spürte, wie sich sein erhitzter Körper auf ihren legte, wie sein heißer Atem ihre Haut streifte und wie seine Lippen zärtlich die ihren berührten. Automatisch schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich runter. Wie sehr hatte sie ihn vermisst. Sie hatte schon fast vergessen wie unglaublich gut er schmeckte. Er schmeckte nach prickelndem Sekt und wilden Früchten, er schmeckte verboten gut. Er war TABU.

Schlagartig drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und unterbrach hart den Kuss. Harry sah sie aus seinen wunderschönen Augen an und sie sah, was sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, seine Verletzlichkeit, seine Angst, vielleicht auch seine Einsamkeit. Sie schloss die Augen. Sie konnte nicht. Nicht jetzt, nicht mit ihm. Sie spürte erneut seinen Atem, diesmal an ihrem Ohr. „Ich liebe dich.", hauchte er und eine Gänsehaut bereitete sich über ihren ganzen Körper aus. Wie sehr hatte sie sich gewünscht, dass er diese Worte zu ihr sagte. Wie oft hatte sie davon geträumt. Jetzt hatte sie alles, was sie jemals wollte und dennoch blockierte sie noch immer etwas. Der Gedanke, dass es falsch war. Sein heißer Atem ließ sie erschaudern. Dann spürte sie, wie er ihr Ohrläppchen zwischen die Zähne nahm und leicht an ihm knabberte. Sie musste ein Lachen zwanghaft unterdrücken. „Harry … nicht.", sagte sie leise, stützte ihre Hände etwas widerwillig gegen seine Brust und drückte ihn von sich weg, „ich möchte jetzt schlafen gehen. Ich bin müde." Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen, während er allmählich aufstand. Sie erhob sich danach ohne seine angebotene Hand.

Sie ging ohne zu zögern zur Tür, sie hörte Schritte hinter sich, reagierte jedoch nicht. Sie wusste, dass er hinter ihr her ging, bis zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie hörte seine Schritte im Flur, sie glaubte sogar seinen Atem zu hören. Ihr Herz raste noch ihm, das eine Ohrläppchen pulsierte heftig und ihre Lippen kribbelten noch immer von seiner Berührung. Jede Faser ihres Körpers sehnte sich nach ihm, jetzt noch mehr als zuvor, doch sie konnte nicht. So ging sie stur weiter.

Seine Augen hingen an ihrem Körper. Er realisierte die Bewegung ihres Beckens, während ihre schlanken Beine elegant gingen. Begutachtete ihren kleinen, runden Po, der beim Gehen leicht wackelte. Betrachtete ihre schmale Taille und ihren feinen Hals. Bewunderte ihre geschickte Frisur. Es kribbelte in seinen Händen, in seinem ganzen Körper, er wollte sie berühren. Es war beinahe unerträglich für ihn zu sehen, wie nah sie ihm war, und sie doch nicht zu besitzen. Sie war seine beste Freundin und doch oder gerade deswegen unerreichbar. Eben, während des Kusses, hatte er gedacht, dass er die Grenze endlich überschritten hatte, die sie um sich gezogen hatte. Doch er hatte sich zu früh gefreut. Es war als hätte er durch den Spalt einer Tür geguckt und für einen Augenblick das Wunder dahinter gesehen, bevor die Tür vor seiner Nase zugeschlagen worden war. Hätte er sie aufhalten können? Nein, nur gewaltsam und das wollte er nicht. Aber was hatte er falsch gemacht? Sie hatte den Kuss doch erwidert! War er ihr wirklich so egal? Vielleicht sollte er sie fragen?

Vor ihrer Tür hielten sie an. Hermine blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen, die eine Hand auf der Türklinke. „Hermine?", flüsterte Harry und legte ihr zärtlich eine Hand auf den Rücken. Er sah, wie sie unter seiner Berührung erstarrte. Es war, als würde ein Stück Eis über seinen Rücken rutschen und die kleinen Härchen an seinem ganzen Körper stellten sich auf. „Bin ich dir so egal?", brach es leise und traurig zu gleich aus ihm heraus. Sie stand regungslos vor ihm und die Sekunden, in denen er auf ihre Antwort wartete, kamen ihm vor wie Jahre. Warum quälte sie ihn so? „Nein, du Dummkopf.", hörte er schließlich zerbrechlich ihre Stimme, doch sie wandte sich ihm nicht zu, sondern redete zur Tür hin. Harry packte sie etwas fester und drehte sie gezwungenermaßen um. Er sah ihr in die nassen Augen. „Warum tust du das dann?", verlangte er zu wissen, während er weniger als einen Meter von ihr entfernt stand.

Sie spürte seine Nähe, wie er sie beinahe schon gegen die Tür drückte. Doch er hatte ihr nicht jeden Fluchtweg abgesperrt, sie konnte in ihr Zimmer fliehen und sie sah an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass er das wusste. Dennoch bedrängte er sie oder vielleicht gerade deswegen? Was sollte sie antworten? „Was willst du denn hören, Harry? Wir sind beste Freunde und so was machen beste Freunde nicht.", erklärte sie monoton. „Und was war letztes Jahr? Du hättest fast mit mir geschlafen? Warum? Sag mir warum?", er schlug verzweifelt gegen die Tür. „Wir hatten etwas getrunken…", fing sie an, doch er unterbrach sie wütend: „Schieb es nicht auf das bisschen Alkohol. Wir konnten beide noch klar denken." „Lass mich doch ausreden!", fauchte sie, „also wir hatten ETWAS getrunken und waren vorher auf einer Party gewesen. Wir haben getanzt. Die ganze Atmosphäre, die Musik, das Licht, die anderen Paare… ich hab nur noch dich gesehen ...Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber irgendwie hast du mich halt angezogen … und erst viel später habe ich realisiert, dass ich halb nackt unter dir lag, meinem besten Freund. Es tut mir wirklich leid.", ihre Stimme erstarb und sie richtete ihren Blick auf den Boden. „Das war alles?", er klang verletzt und enttäuscht, sodass es ihr die Kehle zuschnürte, doch sie nickte schwerfällig. „Angenommen, ich würde dich auch lieben, dann wäre es nicht anders. Wir sind beste Freunde und Freundschaft sollte man für so etwas nicht riskieren!", fügte sie irgendwie bitter hinzu.

„Liebst du Ron noch?", wollte er tonlos wissen. „Nein.", sagte sie und sah ihn noch immer nicht an. Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen, denn sie wusste, dass sie seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht standhalten würde. Sie würde an ihm zerbrechen. Er nickte. „Schlaf gut, Harry.", sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann drehte sie sich schnell um und war im nächsten Moment in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden. Noch bevor er weitere solcher Fragen stellen konnte, hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

Harry blickte blinzelnd die geschlossene, braune Holztür an. Seine Augen waren feucht, doch er blinzelte die Tränen weg. Er musste schlafen, sie hatte Recht. Morgen würde ein schwieriger Tag werden. Mit herunter hängenden Schultern ging er den Flur runter, doch seine Gedanken hingen noch immer an Hermines Worten. Es tat ihr leid, dass sie ihm die schönsten Stunden seines Lebens an dem Abend vor einem Jahr beschert hatte! Die Wunden von damals rissen wieder auf und er spürte, wie er innerlich blutete. Ausblutete? Es war egal, ob er Morgen sterben würde. Für wen sollte er noch leben? Mit Voldemorts Tod war das Ziel seines Lebens erreicht.

Mit wild pochendem Herzen stand Hermine in ihrem Zimmer, sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür lehnend. Ihre Lippen brannten, von der Berührung mit seiner Haut. Ihre empfindlichen Nasenhärchen standen zu Berge von seinem Duft. Ihre Augen wurden nass und sie musste schwerfällig die dicken Tränen wegblinzeln. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie sich selber geohrfeigt oder schlimmer noch sich das Herz aus der Brust gerissen. Jetzt hielt sie es verletzlich und unsicher in ihrer Hand. Ihr Atem rasselte und ihr Puls raste.

Sie hatte zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder schmetterte sie ihr eigenes Herz gegen die Wand, auf das es für alle Zeit verdorrte, oder sie verschenkte es. Die erste Variante wäre wahrscheinlich sicherer. Irgendwann würde sie einfach nichts mehr fühlen. Sie würde hart und kalt werden, wie eine Slytherin. Sie erschauderte alleine bei dem Gedanken. Andererseits würde sie für Harry alles machen. Und würde es nicht das Beste für ihn, für sie beide sein, wenn sie ihre Gefühle vor ihm verbarg, um ihn zu schützen?

Die zweite Variante würde sie wenigstens für den Moment glücklich machen. Aber würde ihr das reichen?

Denn wer wusste schon was Morgen war? Morgen würde alles anders sein. Vielleicht würde sie Harry Morgen für immer verlieren!

Aber wäre es einfacher zu ertragen, wenn sie die erste Möglichkeit umsetzte? Würde sie dann nicht vielleicht bereuen, dass sie es ihm nie gestanden hatte?

Doch sie konnte auch dann nichts vermissen. Denn wie kann man etwas vermissen, das man nie gehabt hat!

Aber sie konnte es haben, sie konnte ihn haben. Sie könnte gerade jetzt in seinen Armen liegen und ihn küssen, anstatt in ihrem kalten Zimmer zu hocken und zu weinen.

Doch was würde ihr das bringen?

Glück, Zufriedenheit, Liebe. Sie würde vielleicht erstmals in ihrem Leben richtige, wahre Liebe empfinden. Erstmals nach so langer Zeit wieder glücklich sein können.

Und was wäre Morgen? Morgen wäre wieder alles vorbei, wie in einem Traum. Hätte es das gebracht? Wäre es da nicht besser zu verzichten? Würde sie Harry nicht in noch größere Gefahr bringen, wenn sie ihm ihre Liebe gestand? Wäre es nicht für sie beide schlecht?

Doch ihr Herz hatte die Antwort schon längst gegeben, während sie leichtfüßig den Gang hinunter rannte. Die Diskussion erstarb in ihrem Kopf, ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht und ihr Herz schlug schnell in freudiger Erwartung. Gleich würde alles gut sein, gleich würde sie bei ihm sein.

Draußen war es stock duster. In letzter Zeit war es selbst tagsüber oft dunkel. Voldemort beherrschte alles, selbst das Wetter. In Harry zog es sich zusammen, wenn er an das kalkweiße Gesicht mit den feuerroten Augen, die schlangenartige Zunge, die Bosheit in dem Gesicht dachte. Es gab niemanden auf der ganzen Welt, den er mehr verabscheute. Er musste ihn töten, er würde es tun. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und kickte seine Socken in die Zimmerecke. Morgen würde es soweit sein.

Was wenn Hermine etwas passiert?

Wie oft er sich das schon gefragt hatte. Ständig kreiste diese Frage durch sein Hirn. Selbst jetzt, wo er wusste, dass sie nicht empfand wie er, quälte ihn der Gedanke. Er würde alles tun, um sie zu beschützen, alles um ihr Leben zu retten. Er hatte schon daran gedacht, sie hier einzusperren. Doch er hatte die Idee wieder verworfen. Sie war klug und intelligent, sie würde sich befreien. Außerdem wollte er nicht, dass wohlmöglich das Letzte, was sie an ihn erinnerte, eine Abstellkammer war.

Er wäre gerne mit ihr in einer Abstellkammer. Er haute sich gegen den Kopf. Was dachte er da schon wieder! Er musste damit aufhören. Diese Gedanken würden doch nie wahr werden. Er folterte sich nur selber. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein wirres Haar. Er hatte fast schon geglaubt, dass sie ihn auch liebte, nach allem was sie heute Abend getan hatte. Hatte sie das alles nur organisiert, um ihn abzulenken? Oder war es ihr Abschied gewesen? Glaubte sie auch, dass er Morgen starb? Es versetzte ihm einen Stich, das zu denken. Sie musste an ihn glauben, wie sollte er sonst an sich glauben? Jemand musste doch noch Hoffnung in ihn haben. Hieß es nicht immer die Hoffnung stürbe zu letzt? Aber war seine Hoffnung, dass Hermine ihn auch lieben konnte, nicht eben gerade ebenfalls gestorben? War damit wirklich alles vorbei?

Dann flog plötzlich die Tür auf.

Da stand er, vollkommen überrascht, nur in schwarzen Boxershorts vor dem großen Fenster. Er schien förmlich in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten, so hell wie seine Haut war. Hermine strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, noch immer schwer atmend. Sie sah seinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Sie rannte auf ihn zu und auch er kam ihr immer schneller werdend entgegen. Schließlich fielen sie sich weinend in die Arme. Sie legte ihre Hände an sein Gesicht und küsste ihn wild. Harry drückte sie an sich, sodass sie die Wärme seiner Haut durch ihr Kleid fühlen konnte. „Ich liebe dich auch, Harry, oh ich liebe dich so sehr.", schluchzte sie, während er ihr die Tränen von den Wangen küsste. „Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Menschen auf der ganzen Welt. Weißt du das eigentlich? Du gibst mir die Kraft, die ich brauche.", hauchte er in ihr Ohr und knabberte zärtlich an ihrem Ohrläppchen, während seine Hände Besitz ergreifend über ihren Körper fuhren. „Versprich mir nur eins, dass du den morgigen Tag überlebst.", bat sie ihn und schob ihn ein Stück von sich weg, um ihm tief in die unglaublich grünen Augen zu sehen. „Übermorgen schon werden wir zusammen ziehen.", flüsterte er, bevor er ihre Lippen mit seinen versiegelte.

**ENDE**


End file.
